


Untethered

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Forbidden Love, Futa!Winter, Futanari, Impregnation, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Maids, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: There is only so much a woman can take; only so much stress, only so long being denied the woman she loves, only so much reppressed love, until finally she acts purely out of passion and love. Winter Schnee knows this all too well.





	Untethered

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a requst by AntonSlavik020

Winter shut herself in her bedroom, locking the door behind her and pressing her back against his, exhaling loudly as she closed her eyes and slid down the door. As if dealing with her father on top of her work for the Atlesian military wasn’t stressful enough, the poor woman had been forced to hide her relationship with the only person she had ever truly loved.

“Is something the matter, Miss?” A voice asked. Winter opened her eyes, seeing her maid, Blake Belladonna, standing before her. Her parents had insisted that she get a maid, so Winter had intentionally picked out a beautiful cat Faunus, knowing that it would surely piss them off.

The Schnee girl smiled upon seeing Blake, as she always did. The cat girl was wearing only her simple maid outfit, her adorable cat ears free and perked up as she asked her master the question. Blake had always been polite and obedient to Winter, holding her in much higher regard than most of the rest of her family for her compassion towards Faunuskind. 

However, that by no means made her passive or shy, with the feline Faunus always being open and honest with Winter. If she had a problem, she would tell her, knowing that Winter had the decency to consider the opinion of a Faunus. If a Faunus were to question Jacques, Willow or Whitley, they would almost certainly be punished, be it a beating, temporary imprisonment, salary reduction or even being fired.

“It’s okay, Blake; it’s just us.” Winter told her.

Immediately, Blake dropped all pretences of the submissive maid and rushed over to Winter, kneeling beside the woman as she sat on the floor. Against convention, Winter and Blake had a unique, special kind of relationship, acting more as friends when they were in private, but being forced to live up to their roles as employer and employee in the presence of others.

“Is everything alright Winter?” Blake asked, concern in her voice. Winter smiled at her friend’s concern, looking to the side into those big amber eyes that were full of love.

“I just same out of a meeting with the general and my father.” She told Blake. “After the attack on Beacon by the white fang, they’re going to be introducing a series of laws that aim to ‘reduce the risk of another attack’. In short, these laws will essentially punish or otherwise humiliate the Faunus, including… this.” Winter explained, showing Blake a strange metal ring.

“What is that?” Blake asked.

“This is what will be worn by all Faunus staff in the Schnee manor from now on.” She explained. “It is a remotely activated shock collar. It tracks the Faunus, and if they go somewhere they aren’t supposed to, or disobey an order, or don’t complete a task to a high enough standard…” Winter trailed off, letting Blake figure out the rest.

“You’re not going to make me wear that, are you!?” Blake exclaimed, hurt and appalled that her friend would even consider it.

“No! Of course not.” Winter assured her. “However, they are going to be mandatory, no questions asked. You can refuse to wear this, but you will not only lose your job, but be placed under permanent surveillance.” Winter.

“That’s ridiculous!” Blake cried. “I haven’t done anything wrong, Winter! You know me, you know I would never do anything to hurt you!” The cat Faunus told her.

“There’s no other way…” Winter began. “You’re either going to be forced to wear this or lose your job and your freedom. So… we’re leaving.” Winter stated, rather bluntly. However, Blake picked up in the interesting use of the word ‘we’ in Winter’s declaration.

“We?” Blake asked, as Winter nodded, looking bashful for a moment before responding.

“Blake… I know how you feel about me. It’s not secret.” Winter informed her, making the girl’s cheeks glow red as she went on. “If I’m being honest, I feel the same. I love you, Blake…” Winter stated, blushing slightly.

Blake didn’t even hesitate, leaning down instantly as she locked lips with Winter. The kiss was loving, the first hey had ever had, full of passion and rebellion against all that was socially acceptable in Atlas. Both women melted into the kiss, continuing t as hey rose to their feet, only to trip and fall back onto Winter’s bed, laughing as their lips never parted. Winter took a somewhat dominant role, topping Blake as she kissed her, holding herself up with her arms while Blake’s own arms wrapped around her waist.

“Winter…” Blake muttered, panting as they finally stopped kissing for breath. “I love you too, but… I can’t ask you to leave your family, your home, your life, just to be with me.” Blake told her, looking away.

“You’re not asking me. I’m telling you.” Winter responded. “I don’t care what people might think. I don’t care if we have to run from my father’s wrath. I don’t care what obstacles we have to overcome to be together. The fact remains that a relationship with you – no matter how painful it may be for anybody else – is better than nothing.” The Schnee girl informed the cat Faunus.

“You mean that…?” Blake asked. Winter nodded, and the amber-eyed girl couldn’t hold herself back. “Oh, Winter! I love you so much!” She cried, hugging the woman on the bed as tightly as she could.

“We have to move quickly though.” Winter told her now former maid. “The Faunus staff here will be being rounded up at dawn. We need to be gone by then.” The woman explained, as Blake nodded.

“I don’t have much, I can pack in a few minutes. What about you?” Blake asked. Winter pressed her lips together as she thought. She had significantly more to take with her than Blake. Then again, if she limited that to essentials; clothes, money, her sword and a few other things, she should be fine.

“We won’t have a problem.” Winter told the cat girl, pressing her lips against hers and kissing her again. “All I need is you.” She told her. Blake giggled.

“We’re really doing this?” She asked, as Winter nodded. Blake smirked. “Perhaps we should ‘celebrate’? The first time of many, no doubt…” She told Winter, blushing a little. The white-haired woman blushed too but nodded.

“We need to be careful though.” She warned Blake, as the cat girl got out from under her. 

Winter lay back on the bed, unzipping her trousers and fishing out her currently flaccid member, although it quickly became semi-erect upon being freed, as if anticipating what was to come. Blake instinctively licked her lips as she laid eyes on her former employer, now girlfriend’s cock throbbing as it grew in size as Winter stroked it until it reached its full erect length at ten inches long.

“Have you ever done this before?” Winter asked, gasping as Blake took her member in her hands, gently and cautiously stroking it. 

“Only a handful of times…” She replied, not realising the pun as she ran her slender fingers up and down the length of Winter’s shaft. The woman moaned in pleasure, trying not to be too loud, but unable to help herself when the cat Faunus wrapped her lips around the head of her cock, tasting her precum as it oozed from the tip.

Blake licked her lips uncontrollably, enjoying the taste of Winter’s member and craving more. She returned her mouth to it, taking in more and more of her cock with each bob of her head until she felt the Schnee’s cock against the back of her throat. Winter moaned in pleasure as Blake sucked her off, gasping when she plunged her cock down her throat. Blake gagged a little, but didn’t mind, too busy pleasuring her now girlfriend to mind.

“Ah… Blake…” Winter moaned as she felt the girl’s lips kiss the base of her cock, while her gullet wrapped around her shaft, squeezing it and giving it incredible pleasure unlike she had ever experienced. The Faunus eventually got used to the feeling of having Winter’s member shoved down her oesophagus, enjoying it even, holding her shaft at the base with one hand, gently playing with her balls with the other while she bobbed her head up and down, sucking her off.

While her girlfriend wrapped her gullet around her cock, Winter reached up to her chest, unbuttoning her shirt and stripping out of it. Her body was so hot with arousal, the feeling of having clothes on her becoming unbearable to her as she threw off her bar as well. Blake glanced up, seeing that Winter was taking off her clothes and – without the woman’s cock leaving her throat – helped her out of her trousers too, until she was completely naked lay back on her bed while Blake sucked her off.

Winter couldn’t say that she had ever experienced a sensation as wonderful as this before in her life. She had only been with a few women in her life, and none of them could hold a candle to how incredible Blake made her feel.

The white-haired woman reached down to Blake’s head, burying her right hand in the girl’s hair, while she raised her left hand up to fondle her own breast. She squeezed it a little, teasing her nipple, even leaning down to lick the sensitive erect nipple, until she felt something in Blake’s throat vibrate around her cock.

“What was that?” Winter asked, moaning in pleasure. The strange vibrating feeling had increased her pleasure immensely, although she had no idea what it was. Blake removed the woman’s cock from her throat, sliding her mouth off of it as she gave Winter a slightly embarrassed look.

“You scratched between my ears, so… I purred.” Blake told her, her cat ears twitched as her cheeks turned red. “It’s my body’s natural response!” She protested when Winter chuckled at her.

“Well, I think it’s cute!” Winter told Blake, scratching between her ears again and hearing her let out an adorable purr, the amber-eyed Faunus blushing at her own body’s reaction, before returning her mouth to Winter’s cock.

After a few minutes, Winter could feel herself on the brink of orgasming. She usually lasted longer than this, either because it was somebody she genuinely loved pleasuring her or because she was just so damn aroused now, she was already about to cum.

“Blake… I’m close…” The Schnee woman warned the Faunus, moaning in pleasure the whole time. Blake’s mouth finally left the woman’s member, continuing to pleasure it with her hand as she caught her breath.

“Do you want me to swallow it?” Blake asked, panting a little.

“Not if you don’t want to…” Winter told her.

“What if I do want to?” Blake asked, smirking teasingly.

“Knock yourself out…” Winter told her. 

Blake grinned, as she returned her mouth to her girlfriend’s cock, bobbing her head a few more times, until the blue-eyed woman gripped her hair tightly, sinking her entire shaft down Blake’s throat as she orgasmed. The Faunus girl purred around the woman’s member as she was mid-orgasm, eliciting a loud moan form her as she was overcome with pleasure, shooting several loads of cum down Blake’s throat and into her stomach.

“Blake…” The woman panted, a little out of breath as Blake’ removed her mouth form around Winter’s cock, standing up and wiping her lips on the back of her hands.

“Wow…” Blake muttered, seeing Winter’s naked body in all its glory. Besides her beautiful cock, Winter’s hips were perfectly curvy, with a big round ass that Blake knew was still there. Her breasts were big and round, D cups that dwarfed even Blake’s C cups, and her skin was flawless all over her body.

“Like what you see?” Winter asked, posing seductively. “You know, it’s not really fair that I should be the only one naked…” The Schnee woman told her Faunus lover.

Immediately, Blake began to strip down until she was as naked as Winter. The woman admired the cat girl’s slender yet incredibly curvaceous figure, perky round tits and a huge bubble butt behind her.

“You’re beautiful…” Winter told Blake, making the younger woman blush.

“So are you…” She returned, as the two engaged in a hot passionate kiss, before the white-haired girl threw the cat Faunus down onto the bed on her back, wasting no time crawling on top of her, spreading her legs and teasing her undeniably dripping entrance with the tip of her cock.

“Do you want it in here?” Winter asked, rubbing her member up against Blake’s soaking wet pussy. The cat girl whimpered, nodding her head.

“P-Please… I want it so bad… I need it…” Blake moaned into Winter’s mouth as the two kissed again Winter tasting what of her semen as still inside Blake’s mouth, not caring though, too preoccupied in what was still to come.

The cat Faunus let out a whimpered moan as she was penetrated for the first time by Winter, the woman’s cock sliding easily between her folds that were sopping wet with arousal as she entered her pussy. After receiving a nod to continue form Blake, Winter abruptly shoved her cock further into the girl’s vagina, breaking through her cervix into her uterus and causing the black-haired girl to cry out in pain.

“Are you okay?” Winter asked. Blake nodded.

“Yes... keep going…” Blake responded. She couldn’t deny that it hurt a little, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. 

Winter nodded, as she thrusted gently into Blake a few times, prompting the cat Faunus to whimper as her walls were stretched around the woman’s member. After several thrusts, Winter’s entire shaft was engulfed by the younger woman’s pussy, her wet lips pressing against the base of her cock as she remained hilted inside her for a few seconds, before pulling almost all the way out, only to carefully thrust back into her again.

“Ah… Winter…” Blake moaned, unbelievably wet between her legs as Winter’s hips pistoned back and forth, her cock sliding in and out of her welcoming hole as she grew closer to climaxing, but not quite there yet.

Winter looked down into the cat girl’s amber eyes, unable to resist the Faunus’s beauty as she leaned down and locked lips with her. Blake moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Winter, her left on the back of her head to pull her deeper into the kiss while she right wrapped around her waists, easing her as she continued to fuck her pussy.

The kiss broke after a while so that both women could breathe, but they both wanted even more of each other. When she had caught her breath, Winter leaned down gain, but instead of Blake’s lips, she began to plant dozens of soft wet kisses all over the cat girl’s neck, jaw and collar, even biting down gently and nibbling on her skin, causing the girl to gasp in shock.

“Winter, that feels so good…” Blake moaned as the woman teased her with her mouth.

Finally, once she deemed her work to be complete, Winter leaned up, relenting in her thrusts into Blake for a moment to admire the girl’s neck area. Blake looked up, as Winter inspected her work, having succeeded in decorating from Blake’s jaw to her collar in red kiss marks and hickeys. She grinned, before she continued to fuck the girl again.

Blake gasped as Winter’s cock plunged into her once again. The pain was all but gone by now, leaving the cat girl in a state of pure ecstasy whenever she felt the woman’s member thrust all the way into her uterus, oozing precum inside of her as both of them built up to orgasm soon.

Noticing that the cat Faunus was close to climaxing, Winter grinned, reaching down to touch her between the legs. The watched as the girl’s amber eyed widened upon feeling the Schnee woman’s fingers teasing her clit, gently rubbing the small nub as she played with it, the pleasure sending Blake over the edge. The Faunus moaned in pleasure, arching her back for Winter’s cock to go deeper in her as she continued to play with her clitoris throughout her orgasm. The girl’s juices soaked Winter’s shaft, lubricating her and allowing her to fuck her even faster.

“Almost there…” Winter panted, grunting as she gave Blake’s pussy a few last hard thrusts, before she too orgasmed. Pleasure wracked both women’s bodies as they both orgasmed, Blake finding herself enjoying the unfamiliar feeling of Winter shooting her hot white seed into her uterus, filling her fertile womb up with her thick creamy mess until they both finished.

Satisfied, Winter pulled out of Bake, lying next to her. Both women wrapped their arms around each other, cuddling after what they had just done.

“That was incredible…” Blake told Winter.” Thank you so much!” Winter nodded.

“Thank you too…” She replied. “Blake… I love you.” Winter told her. Th cat girl smiled.

“I love you too.” She responded, as the two shared a kiss.

The next morning, Willow Schnee would find a note from Winter explaining that she had to leave to be with the one she loved. She had apologised to Weiss and her mother, explaining that she felt guilty for leaving them, but stating that it had to be done. Jacques Schnee had been outraged, of course, and although he hadn’t gotten a mention, Whitley was glad that he had one less rival for his father’s company. 

Winter didn’t care about any of that though. Perhaps one day, she would see Weiss and her mother again, but until then, she would spend her life with her beautiful cat Faunus girlfriend, Blake. Blake, that was, who in a few years would surely be her wife. Blake who unbeknownst to neither herself nor Winter, had been impregnated on their very first night, and would soon be carrying the child of herself and Winter Schnee.


End file.
